That Should Be Me
by Hikari No Haru
Summary: Maafkan aku kalau selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu./Tidak. Jangan bilang ini semua berakhir Naruto/  RnR please    Sankyuuu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x FemNaruto

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : , Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dan tidak lupa juga typo(s) yang tidak disengaja.

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ**

**::_THAT SHOULD BE ME_::**

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun" ungkap cewek berambut pink kepada cowok dihadapannya. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada cowok yang bernama Sasuke atau lebih lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran Konoha Internasional High School itu.

"Apa Sasuke-kun mau jadi kekasihku" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih Haruno" balas Sasuke. Sasuke sudah hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan cewek yang tadi dipanggilnya Haruno, tapi lengan cewek itu menahannya.

"Aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke-kun. Kumohon" matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke menepis pelan lengan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa kau sadar, aku kekasih sahabatmu. Apa kau ingin merusak persahabatanmu?" Sasuke bertanya tetap dengan ekspresi stoicnya. Orang yang bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu terdiam, kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Dia sadar, dia tau kalau cowok dihadapannya ini adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya, tapi, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Sakit ketika melihat cowok yang sejak kelas satu smp Yng disukainya, bermesraan dengan cewek lain yang merupakan sahabatnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia ingin memiliki Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tegas,

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, walaupun hanya sebagai selingkuhan Sasuke-kun saja juga tidak apa, asalkan aku bisa bersama Sasuke-kun" ujarnya mantap. Sasuke tetap bergeming, tak lama kemudian Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura menatap bingung dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggilnya cepat.

"Terserah kau saja" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung berjalan berbelok kekoridor sekolahnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Sakura tersenyum. Itu artinya Sasuke membiarkannya menganggap Sasuke sebagai pacarnya kan? Walaupun hanya dirinya yang menganggap seperti itu. Tapi itu sudah cukup baginya, asalkan bisa bersama Sasuke, dia tidak butuh hal lain lagi.

-Sasuke POV-

Aku meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dihalaman belakang sekolah, aku tak perduli dia bagaimana mengartikan jawabanku tadi. Asal dia tetap menutup mulutnya tentang hal tadi dan tidak memberi tau Kekasihku yang sesungguhnya kalau aku memberikan harapan padanya, tidak akan jadi masalah bagiku. Hhh, aku memerlukan ketenangan, kenapa juga tadi aku menjawab seperti itu? Seharusnya aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan cewek seperti dia lepas dari genggaman ku, lumayan untuk menghiburku kalau aku sedang bosan. Ya benar hanya penghibur. Ah, lebih baik aku keatap saja, aku malas masuk kelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya sekarang aku berada di bawah tangga menuju keatap, tempat favoritku dan kekasihku. Kalian pasti penasaran siapa kekasihku bukan? Akan kuberi tau sedikit tentangnya, Dia sangat cantik, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kekasihku, dengan kulit tan yang menggoda, iris mata secerah langit, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang panjang sepunggung yang seperti warna matahari, dan juga tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya membuatnya sempurna. Dia kekasihku, Naruto Uzumaki. Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu yang membatasi tempatku dengan atap, aku membuka pintunya. Seketika aku membeku melihat seseorang yang ada disana, orang itu berdiri membelakangiku, rambut pirang cerah sepunggungnya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, tangan kirinya bertumpu pada kawat pembatas. Tubuhnya tersentak pelan ketika mendengar suara decit pintu. Dia berbalik, aku tertegun memandangnya, iris mata birunya menatapku, iris mata yang sangat kusukai, yang membuatku tidak mau melepas keberadaannya dari sisiku. Dia kekasihku.

-End Sasuke POV-

"Hai Teme. Membolos juga?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dengan menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya. Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto, mendudukkan dirinya diatap bangunan kemudian menepuk tempat kosong disisi kanannya, member isyarat pada Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya. Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke, tapi setelah itu dia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Luruskan kakimu Dobe?" pinta –perintah- Sasuke.

"Ng? Untuk apa?" Dahi Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Sudah lakukan saja" Naruto menghela nafas pelan, kalau kekasihnya sudah memintanya seperti itu, apa boleh buat lagi. Naruto lalu meluruskan kakinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika kekasihnya itu mau menurutinya. Langsung saja dia merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Naruto.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar" Sasuke berkata seraya menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan iris mata sekelam langit miliknya. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti Shikamaru begini?" Sasuke mendengus pelan ketika Naruto menyamakan dirinya dengan teman Naruto yang jenius tapi tukang tidur itu.

"Jangan sama kan aku dengannya Dobe" Naruto terkekeh geli

"Ya ya, maafkan aku" Naruto berkata sambil mengelus lembut rambut raven Sasuke. Satu kebiasaan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tenang. Sasuke mulai merasakan kantuk menghinggapi dirinya, dan akhirnya, lama -kelamaan tertidur dengan iringan lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tertidur hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dari senyumnya. Entah kenapa seperti senyum bahagia sekaligus sendu.

**::_Loving Someone Who Doesn't Love You Back is Like Hugging cactus. More tighter You Hugging it, more hurting that you felt_::**

"Nngghh" lenguh Sasuke pelan, namun masih menutup matanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Sasuke-kun" seseorang bertanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'Sasuke-kun?' batinnya bingung. Setaunya kekasihnya itu tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mencoba melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya. Matanya langsung membulat ketika menemukan seseorang yang berambut pink bukan kuning cerah, bermata emerald yang indah tapi tak seindah iris biru langit kekasihnya. Sasuke langsung mnedudukkan dirinya, menatap tajam kearah orang yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Apa kau lakukan disini? Mana Naruto" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara dingin. Sakura agak terkejut mendengar nada yang digunakan Sasuke, tapi cepat-cepat digantinya wajah terkejut itu dengan senyuman yang semanis mungkin, yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

"Sudah pulang. Tadi Naruto yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu sampai kau terbangun" Sakura menjelaskan. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan penjelasan Sakura, kenapa Dobe-nya menyuruh Sakura menjaganya. Ada yang aneh disini.

"Sasuke-kun" suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke mau memandangnya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Sakura memberanikan diri mendekat pada Sasuke dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming. Ketika Sakura menciumnya dibibirpun Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak menghindar, tapi tidak juga membalas ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa saat Sakura akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Terima kasih kau mau menerimaku, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pernyataan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang bola mata beriris Biru langit sedang menatap mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Semoga kalian bahagia" gumamnya pelan, dibibrnya tersungging senyuman yang amat manis. Mungkin kalian akan berfikir kalau dia bahagia, tapi jika saja kalian bisa melihat kedalam bola mata indahnya, kalian pasti akan melihat setitik kesedihan yang terpancar. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Orang itu langsung menjauh dari tempat itu, tidak ingin mendapat luka yang lebih dari ini.

::_

Sasuke mondar-mandir gelisah dikamarnya. Entah kenapa sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi siang, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak nyaman. Langsung sajadisambarnya HP nya yang tegeletak manis diatas tempat tidurnya lalu menekan nomor seseorang yang telah dihafalnya diluar kepala, nomor orang yang sangat berarti baginya, nomor orang yang sangat dicintainya, nomor kekasih hatinya.

Trrtt trrtt (Yuki gak tau suara dering tunggu itu gimana, hehe gomen ne)

Trrtt trrtt

Klek

"Moshi-moshi" Salam seseorang

"Dobe" Sasuke memanggil orang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Hm? Teme? Ada apa?" Orang yang dipanggil itu bertanya, terdengar sedikit nada heran dari suaranya.

"Hhh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu." Aku Sasuke, jujur entah kenapa saat ini dia benar-benar merindukan suara kekasihnya.

"…." Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung, tidak ada balasan dari sambungan satunya.

"Dobe?"

"…." Masih tidak ada balasan. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit dalam, bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tak membalas ucapannya.

"hahahahaha" terdengar suara tawa dari HP Sasuke, suara tawa yang khas. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Jangan tertawa Dobe" Orang itu masih saja tertawa, tapi sudah tidak seheboh tadi.

"Haha, Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sehingga membuatmu jadi romantis begini" Sasuke mendecak

"Ck, sudah kubilang berhenti tertawa Naruto" ucap Sasuke kesal. Naruto yang merasa ada bahaya yang akan datang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf-maaf. Habisnya tak seperti dirimu saja Teme" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn" balasnya, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dikursi belajarnya, tangan kirinya bergerak mengambil figura yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat foto yang ada difigura itu, fotonya bersama Naruto dengan posisinya yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, sedangkan Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke" Suara Naruto membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke pada foto yang dipegangnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke meletakkan figura itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Besok, bisa kau menemuiku diatap saat pulang sekolah?" Naruto bertanya, Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menghela nafas pelan

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucapnya serius.

"Tentang apa? Kenapa tidak dibicarakan sekarang saja?"

"Tidak bisa Teme, aku harus berbicara denganmu langsung" Sasuke mngernyit heran, 'ada apa sebenarnya?' batinnya bingung.

"Hn. Aku akan menjemputmu dikelasmu saja."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, langsung saja ke atap sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu disana" Naruto bersikeras

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Bagus, Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke" Ucap Naruto pelan,

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto bingung.

"I Love You" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum,

"…." Lama tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto, Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tap sebelum itu-

"Ya, Terima Kasih Sasuke." Dan sambungan itu pun ditutup. Sasuke memandang heran pada HPnya yang berwallpaper gambar Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Ada yang aneh dari Naruto, entah apa itu, Sasuke tidak mau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Hatinya meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sayangnya, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja Sasuke, mungkin kau akan menyesali keputusanmu menerima Sakura jika kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Sasuke berjalan kearah atap sekolah dengan perasaan tidak menentu, entah kenapa dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sasuke mempercepat laju kakinya, dan akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan pintu pembatas menuju keatap. Sasuke membuka pintunya pelan. Dan yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah sosok Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada kawat pembatas dengan kepala menunduk menghadap kearahnya.

Sasuke menutup pintunya dan mendekati Naruto.

-Sasuke POV-

Aku melihatnya, melihat kekasihku yang sedang bersandar dikawat pembatas dengan kepala menunduk menghadap kearahku.

"Dobe" Aku memanggilnya. Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto.

"Dobe" Kucoba memanggilnya lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaraku. Kulihat tubuh Naruto tersentak, karena kaget mungkin. Naruto lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Dia tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya itu, seperti senyum yang menyedihkan. Ada apa ini?

"Hai Sasuke" sapanya padaku sambil tersenyum sedih?

"Kau kenapa dobe? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir. Naruto hanya menggeleng sampai dihadapnnya, Naruto langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Sebelumnya, izinkan aku untuk meminta maaf padamu" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap mataku.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya ku heran, ada apa ini.

"Jangan potong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai Sasuke." Aku mengernyit heran, aku membuka mulutku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu memotongnya

"Dengarkan saja." Walaupun bingung, akhirnya aku tetap menganggukkan kepalaku. Naruto menarik nafas pelan lalu membuangnya, pandangannya tertuju padaku.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sering menyusahkanmu." Ucapnya, aku tetap diam mendengarkan, setelah yakin aku tidak akan memotong pernyataannya dia meneruskan,

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu." Hatiku mencelos, 'kau selalu menjadi kekasih yang paling baik untukku dobe'

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu." 'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu dobe'

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia." aku menatapnya tajam, ingin aku membantah semua pernyataannya tadi, tapi Naruto sudah mengangkat tangan nya mengisyartkan agar aku tidak memotong pernyataannya, aku pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maafkan aku kalau ternyata aku saja tidak cukup untukmu." Mataku membulat, apa? Maksudnya?

"Dan yang terakhir, maafkan aku, karena sudah lancang untuk mencintaimu." Apa maksudmu? Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, Sangat mencintaimu. Sudah cukup,

"Apa maksudmu dobe?" Aku menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum sedih.

"Maksudku, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini Sasuke." Mataku terbelalak.

"Jangan bercanda dobe!" ucapku marah. Dia hanya menatapku kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke, lagipula, aku rasa kau sudah menemukan pengganti ku." Tidak mungkin.

"Kau-"

"Aku tau Sasuke, aku tau kemarin Sakura menyatakan cintanya padamu, aku melihatnya, kau tau." Naruto berkata dengan tenang. Jadi Naruto sudah tau. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Dobe, kumohon, jangan lakukan ini. Aku akan memutuskan Sakura sekarang juga." Ucapku seraya mengambil HP dari saku seragamku. Tapi Naruto langsung mengambilnya dariku.

"Dobe apa yang ka-"

"Jangan" Aku menatapnya bingung, kenapa? Kenapa jangan?

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Sasuke, tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kalau kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, itu hak mu. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang" Mataku melebar.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selain kau dobe." Ucapku tegas. Naruto hanya menatapku dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya, seharusnya kau menolaknya." Aku terdiam, memang benar seharusnnya aku tidak menerimanya.

"Kumohon Naruto, kau pasti tidak serius. Hentikan semua ini." Ucapku gusar

"Maaf Sasuke, lebih baik kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan mu dengan Sakura" Naruto mulai melangkah menjauhiku, tapi tidak kubiarkan begitu saja, aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Lepaskan Sasuke" pinta Naruto pelan, aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi dariku Dobe" Aku mencium puncak kepalnya lembut, dapat kucium wangi citrus dari rambutnya, wangi yang sangat kusukai darinya. Aku meraskakan tubuh Naruto bergetar,

"Kumuhon lepaskan aku Sasuke, kau membuat segalanya jadi rumit" Aku melonggarkan pelukanku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku tertohok ketika melihat aliran air yang mengalir dari bola mata indahnya. Hatiku sakit melihat seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku menangis, dan lebih sakit lagi mengetahui akulah yang membuatnya menangis.

"Dobe, jangan lakukan ini. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini." Kumohon katakan iya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau Sasuke," tidak, jangan, jangan bilang ini sudah berakhir.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku Naruto?" Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan, kepalanya menunduk mendengar pertnyaan dariku.

"Justru karena Aku mencintaimu maka dari itu aku melepasmu. Kau akan bahagia bersama Sakura" katanya seraya mengusap pelan pipi kiriku, sentuhan yang sangat kusukai, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sentuhan ini, tidak akan pernah menginginkannya.

"Tidak Naruto, hanya kau yang bisa membuat ku bahagia, hanya kau." Aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada dipipiku, menutup mataku untuk merasakan sentuhannya.

"Sasuke" Naruto mengucapkan namaku begitu lembut, aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menatapnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku dibibirku, aku menutup mataku kembali untuk meresapi ciumannya, tapi Naruto malah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Naruto mengusap pelan pipiku seraya melepaskan pelukanku.

"Semoga kau bahagia Sasuke" Naruto menyerahkan HP yang tadi diambilnya lalu menjauhkan dirinya dariku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu" dan Naruto pergi, pergi dari sisiku, Dobe-ku, Kekasih Hati-ku, Hidup-ku, matahari yang selalu menyinariku sekarang telah pergi dari sisiku, dan itu semua karena kesalahan ku. Aku mundur kebelakang sampai mengenai kawat pembatas. Tubuhku merosot membuatku terduduk. Aku meremas rambutku gusar. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir dipipiku. Tidak, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto, jangan Tinggalkan aku.

-TBC-

**-_- Gomen ne, minna. Padahal tadinya Yuki mau bikin song fict terus dijadiin Oneshoot, tapi ternyata Yuki ga bisa. Pembukaannya terlalu panjang, hiks hiks T.T**

**Tapi Yuki akan usahakan Cuma sampai chap 2, nanti dichap 2 nya song fict nya yang akan keluar ditunggu yaaa ^^**

**Sementara itu,**

**MIND TO REVIEW, PLEASE?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Hai minna, Yuki kembali membawa chapter baru dan sekaligus chapter terakhir(mudah-mudahan =_=" #plak). Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga setelah pergulatan? begitu lama dengan pikiran Yuki sendiri. Di chap ini, Yuki bikin jadi song fict, padahal emang sebenernya ini song fict sih, mau Yuki jadiin oneshoot, eh ternyata pembukaan nya terlalu panjang. Yuki gagal *nangis guling-guling*. Yuki harus banyak belajar lg. Oh iya ^_^ Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca, terima kasih atas review nya, Yuki terharu *nyari-nyari tisu* ada yang mau baca fict Yuki yang ga jelas ini. Tolong baca sampai akhir ^^

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^^**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**AKIRA EZAKIYA PHANTOMTHIEF : **Hehe, silahkan Akira-san baca ya, endingnya sad apa happy. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kalau berkenan tolong review lagi ya.

**KIRA TIQA-ALEGRA MAXWELL : **Saya juga nangis waktu bikinnya hehe, saya juga berharap happy ending #plak haha, ini udah apdet, review lagi ya ^^

**VII NO KITSUNE : **Haha, ayo kita bawa Naru-chan lari dari Sasuke #Chidori (Author:Tepar). Ganbarimasu, review lagi yaa ^^

**ASHAHI KAGARI-KUN : **Ashahi-san, ayoooo kita beli bahan-bahannyaaaaaa oseng-oseng keoooong :D, hehe ini udah update. Review lagi ya ^^

**CCLOVERUKI : **Terima kasih atas bantuannya Ruki-san, sangat membantu. Review lagi ya ^^

**ICIME SI KELINCI MERAH : **Ini Udah Update ^^, Terima Kasih Review Nya, Review Lagi Ya ^^

**NANAKI KAIZAKI : **Terima kasih ^^ ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya ^^

**RIEECHAN 'KOALZKKY : **Haha , Yuki ga tau apa yang janggal, tapi Yuki harap chap 2 ini ga ada yang janggal ^^, review lagi ya^^

**VIN-VIN NAMIKAZE : **Terima kasih sudah mau memfav fict Yuki yang ga jelas ini, Yuki terharu sekaliii #nyari-nyari tisu. Ini udah update, review lagi yaa ^^

**WULAN-CHAN, MONKEY D EIMI : **Sasuke pundung tiga hari tiga malam hehe. Arigatou ^^, ini udah update, review lagi ya ^^

**and of course for the SILENT READERS.**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x FemNaruto

Gaara x FemNaru (Numpang lewat, haha #plak)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : , Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, typo(s) yang tidak disengaja, dll.

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ**

**::_THAT SHOULD BE ME_::**

**Everybody's laughing in my mind**

**Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy**

Sasuke POV

Suara-suara itu seperti membangunkan ku dari kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa aku melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, kenyataan bahwa aku melukai seseorang yang berarti bagiku, kenyataan yang membuatku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, ah, bukan, bukan "merasa" tapi memang aku adalah orang paling bodoh yang ku tahu. Orang bodoh yang telah membuat seseorang yang paling dicintainya terluka. Orang bodoh yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan orang lain, orang bodoh yang dengan seenaknya menghianati perasaan seseorang yang seharusnya dia jaga.

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang seolah mentertawakanku, ah, bodohnya aku. Itu memang karena kesalahanku bukan? Kesalahan yang harusnya tidak aku perbuat. Tapi, ku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya. Apa aku terlambat? Siapa? Siapa orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang dekat denganmu itu Naru?

Siapa dia? Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia ketika dia mengantarmu kesekolah? Jangan, ku mohon jangan berikan senyum itu untuknya. Itu hanya untukku. Hanya untukku.

**Do you do what you did when you**

**did with me**

**Does he love you the way I can**

**Did you forget all the plans**

**that you made with me**

**'cause baby I didn't**

Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya Naruto? Apa kau pergi ketempat-tempat kita biasa pergi dulu dengannya? Sakit, sakit melihatmu pergi dengan orang lain dengan senyum bahagia seperti itu. Sebut aku egois, sebut aku posesif, apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku, di samping ku, bukan bersama pemuda berambut merah yang kau panggil Gaara itu. Apa kelebihan yang dia punya yang tidak kumiliki? Bilang pada ku Naruto, apa? Aku akan melakukan apa-pun untuk membuatmu kembali padaku. Apa pun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintai mu Naru, ku mohon, kembalilah padaku. Kau bilang kau akan mencintaiku selamanya bukan? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?.

**That should be me**

**Holdin' your hand**

**That should be me**

**Makin' you laugh**

**That should be me**

**This is so sad**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**Feelin' your kiss**

**That should be me**

**Buyin' you gifts**

**This is so wrong,**

**I can't go on,**

**till you believe that**

**That should be me**

Tidak. Ku mohon hentikan. Jangan pergi dengan nya, ku mohon jangan. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu, hanya aku yang boleh memegang tanganmu. Jangan, ku mohon jangan, jangan bahagia bersamanya. Jangan biarkan dia mendekati mu. Jangan biarkan dia mengisi relung hatimu untuk ku. Semua itu hanya untukku, hanya untukku, seharusnya itu untukku Naruto. Seharusnya senyum, dan cinta mu hanya untukku. Ya, seharusnya, karena pada kenyataan nya, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua.

**You said you needed a little time**

**For my mistakes**

**It's funny how you use that time**

**To have me replaced**

Aku tahu aku menyakitimu, seharusnya aku tidak menyakitimu, seharusnya aku tidak menerima Sakura, seharusnya aku tetap di samping mu saat ini. Aku tahu itu semua salahku, tapi kumohon, beri aku kesempaan untuk memperbaikinya, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya, beri aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan mu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mencari pengganti ku? Begitu dalam kah aku menyakiti mu? Ha ha, bodohnya aku, aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, bukan begitu? Naruto?

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies**

**Whatcha doin' to me**

**You're taken' him where we used to go**

**Now if you're tryin' to break my heart**

**It's working 'cause you know**

Apa kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu "berkencan" dengannya? Aku melihatnya Naru, aku melihatnya, melihatnya dengan pandangan terluka, melihat orang yang ku cintai pergi dengan orang lain dengan senyum bahagia. meyakitkan, dada ku sesak, aku ingin menarik mu dan membawamu pergi dari sisinya saat itu juga. Membawa mu pergi ketempat di mana hanya ada kita berdua. Hanya kau dan aku. Membawa mu ketempat-tempat yang sering kita kunjungi. Membawamu kembali padaku. Apakah ini balasan atas perbuatan ku padamu? Kalau memang begitu, semua yang kau lakukan berhasil, berhasil membuatku sakit dengan perasaan tersiksa karena melihatmu bersama orang lain. Karena seharusnya, itu bukan dia, bukan dia yang seharusnya berada di sisimu,

**That**

**That should be me**

**Holdin' your hand**

**That should be me**

**Makin' you laugh**

**That should be me**

**This is so sad**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**Feelin' your kiss**

**That should be me**

**Buyin' you gifts**

**This is so wrong,**

**I can't go on,**

**Till you believe that**

**That should be me**

Seharusnya itu aku, aku yang mendapatkkan senyuman bahagiamu, aku yang seharusnya memegang tanganmu, aku yang seharusnya merasakan semua sentuhanmu. Seharusnya itu aku. Aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini, hidupku tidak berarti tanpa kau di sisi ku, ku mohonm percaya pada ku, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, hanya aku.

**I need to know should I fight**

**For our love for this long**

**It's getting harder to shield**

**This pain in my heart**

Katakan padaku Naruto, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku perbuat agar kau kembali padaku? Haruskah aku mempertahakan cinta ku untukmu? Haruskah aku tetap bertahan dengan cintaku ini? Katakan padaku Naruto, karena aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban kesakitan dalam hatiku. Aku tidak sanggup tanpa kau di sisiku.

End Sasuke POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Sasuke menatap sendu seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah di gerbang sekolahnya, seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang indah yang tergerai indah di pinggungnya, seseorang yang memiliki iris menenangkan berwarna senada dengan langit biru, seseorang yang telah ia khianati kepercayaan nya, seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

Sasuke mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang sejak tadi di perhatikannya. Seseorang yang sekarang berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman depan sekolah dan membuka tas jinjing nya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ah, ternyata handphone. Gadis itu memperhatikan handphone nya sejenak sebelum mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi." Ah, betapa Sasuke merindukan suara ini, suara yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dulu, suara yang selalu bisa menenangkan nya. tapi itu dulu, dulu ketika semuanya baik-baik saja, dulu, ketika dia belum melakukan kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Kesalahan yang mengubah semuanya.

"…."

"…."

"Halo, ada apa Sasuke?" Gadis itu memulai lebih dulu karena Sasuke tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedih yang kentara. Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang bersangkutan.

"En-"

"Hanya sebentar. Temui aku di atap sekarang." Sasuke memotong ucapan Gadis itu, ketika mendengar nada penolakan tersirat didalamnya, lalu langsung mematikan sambungan itu tanpa mendengar balasan nya, seolah dia tidak menerima kata tidak.

Sasuke bisa melihat gadis yang baru saja di hubunginya itu tengah memperhatikan hpnya, hanya sesaat setelah itu, gadis itu langsung berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandang pemandangan di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sakit? Putus asa? Atau kecewa? Entahlah, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pintu yang terbuka pelan, hanya sebentar karena setelah itu dia mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuhnya, pikirannya, dan hatinya. Sasuke bisa mendengar langkah pelan yang mendekati nya dan berakhir di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Sasuke?" Tanya orang itu langsung tanpa berbasa-basi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan sesak langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Sasuke, orang yang berada di sebelah Sasuke itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah ku katakan tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Sasuke."

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis yang kini sedang menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan senyum kecil. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpaku, terpaku karena gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu menawan. Tapi sekali lagi kenyataan menampar Sasuke dengan keras, gadis menawan ini bukan kekasihnya lagi, karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kembali lah padaku Naruto." Terdengar nada pengaharapan dari kata-kata Sasuke. Senyum yang tadi terpasang di wajah gadis itu menghilang ketika mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Pemuda di sampingnya, pemuda yang sangat dia cintai, sampai sekarang, pemuda yang juga dicintai sahabatnya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak bisa Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat Sasuke definisikan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sudah memiliki Sakura sekarang, jadi ki-"

"Omong kosong!" Naruto tersentak ketika suara sasuke terdengar membentak.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Haruno itu, yang ku ingingkan hanya kau, hanya kau Naruto." Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. Sudah cukup, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kerinduan yang telah di pendamnya cukup membuatnya frustasi, di tambah dengan kabar tidak mengenakkan tentang hubungan Naruto dengan permuda berambut merah yang entah sejak kapan itu membuatnya putus asa.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku." Sasuke berucap lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Naruto sedikit tercekat.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya pada Naruto, tapi tidak melepaskannya, kemudian menatap Naruto dalam.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan seraya mendorong lembut tubuh Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu seminggu yang lalu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya Sasuke. Tapi, tdak, itu semua sudah telambat." Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti pada saatnya nanti. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung mencerna ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terlihat mondar-mandir tidak jelas dikamarnya. Entah kenapa, perkataan Naruto di atap tadi pagi terus mengganggu pikirannya. Dan entah sejak kapan perasaan tidak mengenakkan terus saja menghinggapi hatinya.

"Apa maksud perkataan Naruto tadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"hhhh,, mungkin dengan mandi aku bisa menenangkan diriku." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandinya.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan sesuatu diatas tempat tidurnya, sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi panjang berbahan kertas dengan ukiran sulur-sulur indah sebagai gambar hiasan nya. sesuatu yang akan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengalami rasa kecewa yang mendalam terhadap dirinya sendiri. Rasa kecewa karena telah mengkhianati orang yang mencintainya.

"Semoga kau bahagia Sasuke. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Segaris air meluncur dari bola mata beriris langit milik orang itu, sejenak memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma ruangan dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Aroma mint yang sangat disukainya, aroma yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia hirup lagi.

Orang itu tersenyum pedih, lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Tak sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada foto yang terpajang diatas meja belajar sang pemilik kamar. Terpaku sebentar melihat foto yang menampilkan dirinya yang tengah didekap dari belakang. Hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia langsung pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Takut tidak bisa menjaga emosinya, pikirannya, dan hatinya. Terlalu lama membiarkan dirinya terhanyut akan membuat dirinya bimbang kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, entah kenapa sewaktu di kamar mandi tadi, Sasuke merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang sangat di cintainya ada di sekitarnya. Matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan kamarnya, lalu menghela nafas kecewa ketika dia tidak melihat apa yang dia inginkan. Fokus matanya lalu jatuh pada foto yang dia pajang diatas meja belajarnya.

"Dobe." Ucapnya pelan, senyum yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan nya kini tersungging manis di bibirnya ketika melihat foto orang yang di cintai nya. Sasuke beranjak menuju sofa panjang yang menghadap balkon kamarnya, membawa foto itu duduk bersama nya.

Sasuke menatap sendu wajah gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu, mengelusnya pelan seolah-olah foto itu adalah sosok asli orang itu. Lalu membawa ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

Kenapa sejak tadi perasaan ku tidak enak? Seolah-olah aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Tapi,, apa? Ukh, jantungku. Kenapa tiba-tiba sesak seperti ini? Naruto. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Dobe? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

"Aku harus menghubungi Naruto sekarang."

Mataku mencari-cari benda mungil berwarna biru langit milikku, ah, biru langit, seperti warna bola matanya. Akhirnya, itu dia tergeletak di atas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Aku segera beranjak dan mengambilnya, tertegun sejenak memandang foto yang menjadi wallpaper HP-ku, foto orang yang sangat kucintai. Langsung saja ku tekan sederet angka yang sudah ku hafal diluar kepala.

Trrtt Trrtt

Trrtt Trrtt

Dobe itu kemana sih, kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku? Aku kemudian mendudukkan diriku diatas tempat tidur. Mengernyit ketika aku merasa telah menduduki sesuatu yang agak aneh. Aku berdiri dan memandang pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Mataku langsung terbelalak tak percaya. Langsung saja kuambil benda persegi yang ternyata sebuah undangan itu.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Aku merasakan suara ku bergetar. Semua ini pasti bohong, Naruto. Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh bertunangan dengan Gaara.

"Aku harus membatalkannya. Aku harus menemui Naruto sekarang."Aku harus bergegas pergi kerumah Naruto, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ku mohon, jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO!" Aku langsung membuka pintu rumah Naruto dengan kasar. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto, aku harus meminta penjelasan atas ini semua.

Kulihat seorang maid datang tergesa-gesa ke arahku.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya ku setengah tak sabar. Entah kenapa aku melihat ada gurat kesedihan di wajah maid itu.

"Mana Naruto?" Sergahku lagi, kulihat dia tersentak sebelum menjawab tergagap,

"Nona se-sedang berada dirumah sakit. Be-beliau mendapat ke-kecelakaan t-tuan." Mataku terbelalak tak percaya,

"Ti,,dak mungkin." Aku langsung memegang bahu maid yang sepertinya ketakutan atas perbuatanku.

"Di Rumah Sakit mana?"

"Konoha Hospital t-tuan." Aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Deg

Ugh, Dada ku, sesak. Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana ruang perawatan Uzumaki Naruto?" Perawat resepsionis itu memandangku terkejut,

"Dimana?" sergah ku tak sabar. Suster itu langsung terbangun dari kekagetannya dan langsung mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard computer didepannya.

"Ruang UGD I di lantai empat." Aku langsung berlari menuju lift terdekat, menghiraukan himbauan untuk tidak berlari di lorong. Untuk apa aku mempedulikan itu sekarang. Yang ku pedulikan hanya lah orang yang kucintai, yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Aku mengutuk lift yang entah kenapa terasa bergerak sangat lamban.

Ketika aku berada dilantai empat di lorong yang mengarah langsung keruang UGD, aku bisa melihat kedua orang tua Naruto. Ibu Naruto yang sedang menangis di pelukan suaminya. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

Deg

Aku mencengkram dadaku, perasaan sesak ini, datang lagi. Aku melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Uzumaki-san." Ucapku, mereka langsung menatap ke arah ku, aku meneguk ludahku sulit.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya ku tercekat.

Kulihat Ibu Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertunda karena suara pintu UGD yang terbuka. Kedua orang tua Naruto langsung menghampiri dokter barambut hitam yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan Shizune-san?" aku mendengar ibu Naruto bertanya. Dokter itu terdiam sesaat, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

Dokter itu menatap orang tua Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Lalu menggelang kepalanya pelan,

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Tubuhku menegang, tidak, tidak mungkin.

Aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruang UGD, tubuhku mendadak kaku ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi ku teregletak tak berdaya. Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Tak ku hiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku.

Aku berdiri disisi nya, ku ulurkan tangan ku yang gemetar untuk mengelus wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap menawan walaupun ada darah yang menghiasinya.

Aku menyentuh sisi wajahnya, dingin.

"Dobe." Ucapku getir.

"Bangun! Hei, jangan bercanda Naruto." Naruto tetap tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Bangun Dobe. Jangan berpura-pura tidur. Jangan membuatku cemas."

"Ku mohon. Buka matamu Naruto." Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto." Aku menegakkan tubuhku.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Dobe?" Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto pelan,

"Bangun!" Ucapku setngah berteriak seraya tetap mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Bangun Naruto!" Kaki ku sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhku, aku bersandar di kaki tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Tidak. Tidak Mungkin." Aku menutup kedua mataku.

"Jangan, jangan Tinggalkan Aku." Aku meremas rambutku. Dadaku sesak, Matahariku, cintaku. Per..gi.

"NARUTOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

"NARUTOO!" Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya langsung menatap nyalang sekitarnya.

"hah hah hah." Nafas Sasuke terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya pelan. Matanya langsung tertumbuk pada jaket orange yang menjadi bantalan tidurnya yang memberinya mimpi paling buruk seumur hidupnya. Ternyata membolos pelajaran dan memilih tidur diatap bisa member pengaruh buruk untuk kinerja otakmu.

Sasuke tertegun, mimpi buruk itu, seolah-olah memberi peringatan kepadanya. Peringatan bahwa dia harus menuntaskan sesuatu sebelum apa yang ada dimimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan. Ya, dia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

Dan Sekarang, dimana kekasih pirang nya itu, dia harus menjelaskan semua nya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dari atap. Ketika tangannya hendak memegang kenop pintu, namun terhenti ketika Sasuke mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi telinganya.

Naruto POV

Aku tersenyum memandang sahabatku yang sekarang berada didepanku. Sahabat yang kusayangi, sahabat yang ternyata juga mencintai kekasihku. Kulihat dia meremas-remas tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanyaku lembut. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Kulihat ada tekad yang kulihat di matanya. Ah, aku tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku. Kulihat Sakura mebuka mulutnya untuk berbicara,

"Naruto, aku, uh, aku,," Ucapnya tergagap. Sekali lagi aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Sejenak mata Sakura terbelalak kaget akan ucapan ku. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ya, aku tertawa, untuk menghilangkan perasaan sesak uang menggerogoti hatiku, Aku tertawa diluar, tapi hatiku menangis.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-chan."

"Tapi Naruto, aku-" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku minta tolong satu hal padamu ya Sakura-chan." Ya, tidak apa-apa,

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman,

"Tolong jaga Sasuke untukku. Bahagiakan teme untukku ya." Tidak apa-apa asal orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia.

Sesaat kulihat Sakura membulatkan matanya,

"Ku harap kau bisa melakukan itu untukku." Tapi hanya sesaat karena setelah itu ku lihat matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Aku janji Naruto. Aku berjanji padamu." Aku tersenyum, mungkin begini lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya Sakura-chan. Tolong jaga teme untukku. Dia masih tidur diatap." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Itu tidak perlu." Aku tersentak mendengar suara baritone yang sudanh sangat ku hafal itu. Langsung saja aku membalikkan tubuhku kearah suara tadi. Nafasku langsung tercekat ketika aku melihat Sasuke sudah berada beberapa langkah di belakangku.

"Sasuke." Bisikku pelan.

Sasuke POV

"Itu tidak perlu." Ucapku singkat. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara ku, dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku.

"Sasuke." Aku bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan namaku. Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Dan memperbaiki apa yang telah aku perbuat.

Aku memandang mereka berdua yang sepertinya baru pulih dari keterkejutan. Lalu mata ku langsung ku tujukan ke arah gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Ku lihat dia langsung berbinar melihat tatapan ku padanya. Huh, tidak perlu seperti itu, karena setelah ini, aku yakin tatapan itu akan menghilang. Lalu ku arahkan pandangan mataku pada seseorang yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Hei, jangan menunduk seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, wajah orang yang sangat ku cintai. Aku melembutkan tatapan ku padanya. Ini semua, harus di selesaikan.

Sakura POV

Aku sedikit terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto menerima apa yang sudah ku lakukan padanya. Aku tahu itu menyakitinya, tapi, tidak bolehkah aku egois? Menginginkan seseorang yang kucintai menjadi milikku. Aku juga ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Bahagia rasanya ternyata Naruto mau memberikan Sasuke padaku, aku tahu dia terluka, tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaan ku melihatnya bersama Sasuke. Maafkan aku Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang ku kenal, agak terkejut mendapati dirinya telah ada di hadapanku dan Naruto. Ah, dia menatapku, aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Tapi, apa? Ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya itu? Ku lihat dia beralih menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ugh, hatiku sakit, sakit melihat tatapannya pada Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa tatapan nya berbeda? Kenapa dia menatap Naruto penuh cinta seperti itu sedangkan padaku tidak?

Normal POV

Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura,

"Haruno, kau ikut denganku." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke lalu mendekati Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei." Sasuke berkata seraya memegang lembut dagu Naruto untuk menatapnya. Sasuke menatap lembut kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Sakura tercekat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya lalu tersenyum miris. 'ternyata memang tidak bisa ya?'

"Kau mau menungguku kan?" Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah orang yang di cintainya. Sesaat Naruto terpaku, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pucak kepala Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Memeluknya seolah tidak menginginkan Naruto pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang setelah dia membisikkan kalimat tadi. Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Haruno." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang menyirat kan –ikuti aku-. Yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura POV

Aku mengikuti Sasuke ke atap. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketka Sasuke yang berhenti dan memandang halaman depan sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucapku memulai,

"Aku-"

"Maafkan aku." Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke memotong ucapanku. Dan Maaf? Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa minta maaf Sasuke-kun?" Aku bertanya, Kulihat dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak menerimamu." Deg. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke-kun me-"

"Karena aku mencintai orang lain Haruno. Aku mencintai sahabatmu." Bisa ku rasakan badan ku sdeikit bergetar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapku parau, entah kenapa rasanya nafasku tercekat. "Aku tidak peduli hal itu asalkan Sasuke-kun ada di sampingku."

"Tapi aku peduli. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Tempatku hanya dengannya." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap Sasuke. Hatiku perih melihat dia menatap pintu keluar dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu dia? Apa yang kurang dariku Sasuke-kun? Apa?" Aku meneteskan air mata, 'kenapa? Kenapa selalu Naruto?'

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya padaku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya perih, senyum itu, senyum itu yang ku ingin kan, tapi kenapa? Kenapa senyum itu tidak kau berikan padaku Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang kurang darimu Haruno. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya, dia adalah hidupku." Aku tersenyum getir. Sebegitu pentingnya Naruto bagimu.

"Dari awal, aku memang hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Haruno. Tidak lebih. Menerimamu adalah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak boleh kuperbuat." Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Begitu." Suaraku bergetar.

"Maafkan aku Haruno. Aku yakin di luar sana ada seseorang yang memang tepat untukmu." Ku dengar langkah Sasuke menjauh dariku. Sakit, perih, sesak. Tubuhku merosot, tak mampu lagi kakiku menahan beban tubuhku. Aku terduduk menutup kedua wajahku dengan tanganku. Apa yag bisa kulakukan? Cinta pertamaku, pergi.

"Ku harap kau bahagia. Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

"Dobe." Gumamku pelan. Ku lihat Naruto duduk di anak tangga tepat beberapa langkah dariku. Aku mendekati dan duduk disampingnya. Ku rasakan dia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Hei." Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku.

"Hmm?" jawabnya tanpa memandangku

"Mau menemaniku?" tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Kemana?" Aku berdiri dan menatapnya, mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia langsung menyambut uluran tanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana teme?" Ku lirik Naruto yang berada di sampingku. Kami sekarang dalam perjalan ke suatu tempat menggunakan mobilku. Tapi aku masih merahasiakannya. Ini akan jadi kejutan untuknya.

"Hn."

"Hn-mu itu tidak menjawab apapun teme." Aku lalu menghentikan mobilku didaerah pertokoan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam mobil. Ku kunci dari luar supaya dia tidak bisa mengikutiku.

Aku masuk ke salah satu toko perhiasaan, mendekati pemilik toko yang sudah ku kenal.

"Apa pesananku sudah selesai?" aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, Uchiha-san." Aku mengangguk. Ku lihat dia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru biru kecil di dalam rak penyimpanan, kemudian mendekatiku.

"Ini pesanan anda Uchiha-san." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kotak itu. Aku tersenyum melihat isinya. Dua buah cincin emas-perak sederhana, dengan ukiran sulur-sulur tipis yang indah dipermukaannya. Dengan satu permata biru langit yang melekat di salah satu cincin.

"Apa kah cincin itu sudah sesuai Uchiha-san?" Aku mendongak menatap pemilik toko ini.

"Hn." Aku lalu pergi setelah selesai dengan urusan pembayaran kedua cincin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke mobilnya, yang didapatinya adalah Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di jendela kaca mobil. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat posisi tidur Naruto yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Dasar, setidaknya kau bisa pindah ke belakang kalau kau ingin tidur dobe." Sasuke berkata seraya membetulkan posisi tidur Naruto. Mengatur tempat duduknya sedemikian rupa agar Naruto bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Di akhiri dengan kecupan ringan di keningnya.

"Oyasumi, Dobe."

Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya. Membawa Naruto bersamanya tentu saja. Pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke POV

Aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat dihalaman rumahku, kemudian mengeluarkan Naruto dari sisi mobil yang lain.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-sama." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku kepada maid di rumahku, kemudian tetap menggendong Naruto, membawanya kekamarku.

Aku meletakkan Naruto diatas tempat tidurku, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Aku menatap wajah kekasihku yang sedang terlelap. Wajahnya polos sekali, cantik, dan menawan tentu saja. Aku mengelus wajahnya pelan.

"Kekasihku."

Lebih baik aku membersihkan diriku dulu sebelum dia bangun. Aku mengambil kotak beludru yang ku pesan tadi dari kantongku,

"Ku harap dia mau menerimanya." Aku meletakkannya ke dalam lemari kamarku lalu beranjak kekamar mandiku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandiku. Ah, ternyata Naruto masih tidur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap ke arahku. Ku dekati lemari ku dan mengambil kotak beludru yang ku simpan tadi, membukanya dan mengambil cincin yang berhiaskan Kristal biru langit kecil dan pasangannya.

Aku mendekati Naruto dan membaringkan tubuhku disampingnya, ku genggam lembut jemari tangan kirinya. Ku pasangkan cincin yang ku ambil tadi ke jari manisnya, lalu mengecupnya.

"Ngghhh." Aku menatap Naruto yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, mungkin untuk enghilangkan kantuknya. Matanya menatapku sayu,

"Teme," Gumamnya pelan. Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Wake up Sleepy-head." Ucapku setengah berbisik. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengusap-uspa matanya, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang tadi ku pasang di jari manisnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat benda itu. Dengan cepat Naruto memandang ke arahku.

"Teme?" Ucapnya tercekat. Aku tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Memikirkan mu membuatku tetap terjaga, Memimpikan mu membuatku tetap ingin tertidur, dan bersamamu adalah hal yang membuatku tetap hidup. Aku tahu mungkin ini masih terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk tidak mengikatmu denganku. Aku ingin kau selalu disisiku selama sisa hidupku, karena hanya kau yang mampu melengkapi hidupku." Aku terdiam sejenak untuk memandang Naruto, ku lihat mata Naruto mulai mengeluarkan setetes air, ku usap lembut sisi wajahnya,

"Karena itu, bersediakah kau Uzumaki Naruto, menerimaku sebagai seseorang yang akan selalu menjagamu selama aku masih bisa bernafas?" Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat,

Aku terkejut ketika Naruto langsung memelukku erat, dapat ku dengar isakan di bahuku. Aku memeluk balik Naruto dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi-. Apa Jawabanmu?"

"Teme bodoh. Apa kau harus bertanya lagi." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh." Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi kananku yang kemudian ku genggam dengan tangan kiriku. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan dari orang yang kucintai.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku Naruto, Karena sungguh, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Lirihku

"Kalau begitu aku juga memintamu berjanji padaku." Aku membuka mataku dan memandangnya,

"Apapun Naruto, Apapun." Aku membawa tangan Naruto dan mencium telapak tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mencintaiku sampai akhir hidupku." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau." Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget, haha lucu sekali reaksinya. Ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Aku tidak mau mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupmu," Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku." Naruto melepaskan pelukanku dengan cepat, memandangku yang balas memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, Kau adalah hidupku."

"Dan kau, adalah hidupku." Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium nya tepat di bibirnya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepas mu Naruto. Tidak akan pernah.

**THINKING ABOUT YOU IS MY HONNY**

**CARING FOR YOUY IS MY JOB**

**MAKING YOU HAPPY IS MY DUTY**

**AND LOVING YOU IS MY LIFE**

**[Sasuke]**

**::_Fin_::**

**Yeaaaay, akhirnyaaaaa selesaaaaaaai. #tabur-tabur bunga dan confetti. Ya ampun, Yuki ga nyangka panjang bangeeeeeett. Tapi kok Yuki ngerasa endingnya maksa banget yak? Ah, gpp ya kan reader (#di uber-uber readers pake sapu) ampuni Yukiiiii.**

**Yep, inilah chap terakhir dari Yuki, Yuki harap para readers suka dan berkenan untuk memberikan review atas cerita ini.**

**Maafkan Yuki kalau ceritanya jelek, Yuki masih dalam tahap belajar. Jadi,**

**Yuki mohon kritik dan sarannyaa yaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Bye bye for now ^^**

**#terbang pake cangkul,, hahaha**

**Review Review Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
